


魔方

by GLGYD



Category: 345
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLGYD/pseuds/GLGYD





	魔方

林彦俊把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，范丞丞刚把可怖的性器插入身下小孩那个柔嫩又娇气的小洞里。钥匙转动门锁发出“咔”的一声，被死死压在沙发上的黄明昊正好也发出了一声猫儿叫春似的呜咽。

门被林彦俊关上，听到了声响的黄明昊挣开了本和范丞丞紧紧握着的手。

范丞丞莫名地觉得恼怒，他强硬地把黄明昊的手抓回来，狠狠地扣在手心里。黄明昊的手比他的手小了一圈，软软柔柔，手感极佳。范丞丞用掌心挤压着那肉乎乎的手指头，去亲黄明昊圆圆的耳朵。黄明昊被他粗大的性器欺负得几乎要哭出来，白嫩的脚趾像是幼雀的爪一般蜷起，泪汪汪的眼睛似是在求饶。

可范丞丞最喜欢看他要哭不哭的可怜样，长睫毛湿漉漉地翘着，抖一抖掉下来的却不是泪水，是烧的他情欲更甚的火星子。

林彦俊见惯不惯地走进屋，慢条斯理地把西服外套挂在衣架上。黄明昊被范丞丞撞得狠了，上半身都悬在沙发外头，只得主动环着范丞丞的脖子来防止自己的头磕到玻璃茶几上。林彦俊一步一步走过来，范丞丞就一下比一下更狠地操弄着黄明昊。黄明昊呜呜地叫起来，含糊不清地小声说着“痛”和“慢一点”。范丞丞叹了口气，安抚性地去摩挲他的下巴，黄明昊这才像被顺了毛的小猫一样，乖乖地哼哼了几声，主动蹭了蹭范丞丞的手掌。

黄明昊悬着的身子的角度几乎要平躺，林彦俊跪在地上，用手指撬开了黄明昊的嘴唇，小猫咪很乖巧地去舔舐他的手指，林彦俊去搅弄他的舌头，他就微微张开了嘴，调皮地用小兔牙轻轻咬着那根作怪的手指。林彦俊被他逗笑了，维持着跪着的姿势，低下头想去吻那张听话的嘴唇。

可范丞丞故意要和林彦俊过不去，他一个挺身，性器狠狠戳向小孩最敏感的一处，黄明昊猛地绷紧了身体，愉快的眼泪稀里哗啦地就蹦出来了，他又爽又怕，搂着范丞丞脖子的手也下意识地缩紧了几分。范丞丞挑衅地冲着林彦俊挑了挑眉，林彦俊嫌他幼稚，也不理会范丞丞，只是低声问黄明昊：“还要亲吗？”

那自然是要的。黄明昊的眼泪还没停，他被范丞丞操得像个要断了弦的民谣吉他，嘴里吐出断断续续却好听的呻吟，嫩嘟嘟的小脸蛋上有一股别扭的羞赧。

他不肯回复林彦俊，却红着眼红着脸，用仿佛抹了口红一般的小嘴巴去追林彦俊的脸。林彦俊最受不了他这种天真却浪荡的举动，细细地吻他，虔诚的像个祷告的教徒，可过了十几秒后，林彦俊就又暴露了掠夺者的本性，他把舌头粗暴地深入黄明昊的口腔里，刚才的温柔像是泡泡机吹出的肥皂泡，一眨眼就破成了黄明昊性器前端渗出的水儿。黄明昊被林彦俊亲得湿漉漉，又被范丞丞操得软趴趴，后脖颈上细软的小小绒毛都被情动的汗沾的润润的，整个人像从刚从酒池里捞出来的小动物一样，边呜咽边不安地微微扭动着。

范丞丞看见他们亲在一起就眼烦，他托着黄明昊两瓣白软的屁股蛋儿往上颠了一下，逼着黄明昊挺着了背部，让林彦俊只能看见黄明昊毛茸茸的后脑勺。范丞丞用两只手把黄明昊的穴眼撑开，故意给林彦俊看那被狰狞的性器撑开的褶皱，润滑剂被捅得飞溅出来，看着像黄明昊的穴自动分泌了淫荡的水。黄明昊臊得慌，使劲推了一把范丞丞的胸，范丞丞不为所动，牢牢地箍住他又湿又软的屁股，大手还故意使了劲，把红色的掌印在他白软的屁股蛋上，是要宣告主权的模样。

林彦俊也不生气，伸手去捏了捏黄明昊赤裸的脚，黄明昊敏感地瑟缩了一下，他身子热得慌，脚却还是冰冰凉凉的，像块奶白的玉。林彦俊皱了一下眉，从地板上捡起被扔掉的白袜，在黄明昊嗯嗯啊啊的呜咽声里给他穿袜子。

黄明昊被操得几乎说不出话，两只脚丫也随着被顶弄的动作颤来颤去，可林彦俊却耐心地抓着他的脚，生怕黄明昊的脚冻着了一般，把白袜边儿都拉的整整齐齐。还不忘和范丞丞说：“给他把袜子穿好，他本来就怕冷。”

怕冷？范丞丞嗤笑一声，知道黄明昊怕冷还把他光溜溜地压在玻璃上折腾的那个人不就是林彦俊吗，他一边摸着黄明昊的脊柱一边在心里骂林彦俊是老犊子。黄明昊感受到了范丞丞和林彦俊之间的剑拔弩张，他一边用穿着白袜的脚轻轻地蹭林彦俊的小臂，一边趴在范丞丞的肩膀上，软哝哝地说：“不冷的，抱着就不冷。”

这只看上去无比乖顺的小猫最擅长去平息两个男人之间莫名的战火，他只要喵呜一声，那些摩拳擦掌的无形兵器就都被他叫软成一滩柔柔的水，最后化成两团多情的雾。

一场性爱最后以范丞丞的一声闷哼结束，黄明昊身子本就敏感，范丞丞今天又异常的狠戾，他被操射了两次，腰也被压得酸软，只得可怜巴巴地望着林彦俊胯下鼓起的一大包，用小肉爪去够。林彦俊懂他什么意思，亲亲他湿淋淋的脖子，哄他：“只用手帮帮哥哥就好了。”

林彦俊还穿着白衬衫，金边儿的眼镜规规矩矩地架在鼻梁上，哄人也是老道的成年人做派。范丞丞看不惯他衣冠禽兽的样子，大喇喇地把性器从湿红的穴眼里抽出来，带出媚肉含着的体液，嘴里嘲讽着：“假模假样的。”

可是没骨气的黄明昊的就是吃假模假样的这一套，他喜欢林彦俊哄小孩似的哄他，于是手上的动作也卖力起来，他手和身子一样绵绵软软的，天真的小脸上满是未退的情潮，林彦俊看的心动，用那双弹吉他的手去掐黄明昊软桃一样的脸颊肉。

范丞丞面色阴暗地在一旁坐着，等着黄明昊用手给林彦俊这个老王八蛋打出来后，才半抱着黄明昊去了浴室清洗。黄明昊累的很，松松地靠在范丞丞身上，小声嘟囔起来：“丞丞又乱生气……”

他可没生气，不过生气也不会承认自己生气。范丞丞哼了一声，掐着黄明昊的腰，半真半假地骂他:“你也是个没心肺的小王八蛋。”

“小王八蛋”心里委屈极了，操都让你操哭了，还要骂人，难得耍起了小性子，在范丞丞怀里挣扎起来，范丞丞一巴掌糊在他的小屁股上，恶狠狠地警告他：“再乱动我就让你明天下不来床。”

这回黄明昊才不乱动了，范丞丞见他不闹腾了，又问起那个被他翻来覆去问了八百次的问题：“喜欢我多一点还是喜欢老王八多一点？”

又来了，黄明昊最害怕范丞丞问这个问题，他嘴里含含糊糊地说着都喜欢，两条小胳膊主动圈住范丞丞的腰，讨好地求着范丞丞别继续追问，范丞丞不领这样的撒娇，黄明昊又仰起头，去啄他下巴上刚刚冒出的小胡茬。范丞丞仍不理他，他就娇憨地用嘴巴蹭范丞丞的喉结，小小的舌尖也温驯地舔过轻颤的突起，漂亮的小巴掌脸被水打湿，像个精致的小精灵似的。

这一切都糟透了，他的若即若离糟透了，他的娇嫩糟透了，他和自己的关系也糟透了，可是这乱七八糟的一切又让自己有如置云端一般轻松的飘忽感。范丞丞模模糊糊地想着，手摸着他后颈的软肉，把那处当作键盘一般弹过，收获了黄明昊一声轻轻的喘息。

真好听，范丞丞又亲了亲他的圆耳朵，心想，再好的键盘也没有这个小东西发出的声音好听。

他们三个人各怀心思挤在同一个屋檐底下，比起爱，欲望似乎更强烈一些。纠缠在一起的念想打成个死结，除非有一把剪刀，不然谁也不会从死结里抽离出。

林彦俊第一次见着黄明昊是在音乐节的后台，那时候的黄明昊染着一头金毛，带着夸张的金属耳钉，颓唐的涂鸦T配露出整个大腿的破洞牛仔裤，标准的小叛逆装扮。林彦俊笑了一下，如果是五年前的他，兴许也会着迷于这种穿搭。他捅了一把乐队的队友，问这小孩是怎么进后台的。队友八卦地凑过来，说：“那是音乐节赞助商老板的儿子，小少爷一个，怎么着，看上啦？”

一旁的小少爷完全不知道自己被讨论着，他拿着一只马克笔，像是捧着什么稀世珍宝一样哒哒的跑过来，羞涩地拉了拉林彦俊的衣角，喊了一声“彦俊老师”，紧张地向林彦俊讨要签名。

林彦俊低头仔细地看他，小少爷稚嫩的脸蛋和这朋克的涂鸦T恤完全不搭。小双眼皮娇俏，眼睛却和小水潭子一样清透，鼻头圆润，整个人看起来毫无攻击性的尖锐棱角，绵软极了。

“要签名可以，不过要用东西交换哦。”林彦俊拿过笔，趁机摸了把小少爷的手背，手感细腻又温热，心里不由得痒痒起来。“给个联系方式吧。”

黄明昊本来就是林彦俊的粉丝，立马慌乱地翻手机，林彦俊眯着眼睛看他，忍不住笑起来。黄明昊翻了半天也没找到手机，这才想起来手机放在休息室了，嘴角耷拉下来，如果他长了小猫耳朵，那此刻耳朵也一定是失落地趴着的。

到了林彦俊的乐队候场，林彦俊看着垂头丧气的小少爷，把头凑过去，低声在那圆溜溜的耳朵旁边吐气：“不急，等我下台就是你的。”

这句话可把黄明昊搞了个大红脸，他何曾被说过这么肉麻的话，手也不自在脚也不自在，活活吓得倒退了两步，然后愣愣地看着林彦俊抱着吉他和乐队的成员走远。林彦俊觉得好玩，边走边笑起来，贝斯手被他笑的发毛，忍不住回头看了一眼那漂亮的小少爷，心想林彦俊真是不得了，连赞助商的儿子都要泡。

乐队上台的时候，黄明昊已经从后台跑到了第一排，他有特权，比工作人员站的还要近。后面的人浪都在随着鼓点东摇西摆，只有他乖乖地站在下面，眼睛盯着舞台，眼神里迸发出向往和渴望，像一只隔着铁丝网望向外面森林和大海的小兽。

事实证明林彦俊赌对了，黄明昊心里有那么点儿尚未被激发的小叛逆和巨大的对自由的渴望。当晚他就把小少爷哄上了床，黄明昊什么都不懂，一点儿纨绔少爷的架子都没有，乖乖地任他折腾。

黄明昊被扒光后就换上了一脸英勇就义的悲壮表情，又可怜又可笑。林彦俊从不和床伴接吻，这回却破天荒的去翘黄明昊的舌头，他一个老油条，不出几秒就把黄明昊亲的软了身子。黄明昊连紧张的功夫都没有，就被人掐住了粉嘟嘟的小奶头，他“呀”地一叫，本低着头的性器颤颤巍巍地抬了头，白软的小胸脯也经受不住刺激地颤着。

“宝贝这么敏感……我还没摸你前面哦。”

男人的嗓音越温柔黄明昊就越觉得羞耻，他抓着林彦俊的衣角，示意林彦俊快一些，细致的扩张让黄明昊觉得极为漫长，他不知道林彦俊是故意这么拖沓的，崩溃地求林彦俊关灯。林彦俊非但不关灯，还抱着他去看衣柜里嵌着的镜子，这时黄明昊才发现林彦俊的坏心思。

未经情事的漂亮身体被摊开，黄明昊清晰地看到镜子里的自己，股间一片湿黏，自己都不曾触碰过的穴眼滴滴答答地躺着润滑剂，像极了三级片里流水的女人。

“不看……不要看，转过去，彦俊老师……”黄明昊没哭，可是声音里已经带了哭腔，他一边喊着一边发抖，林彦俊把早已被勾得坚挺的性器一点一点推入小少爷的小穴里，还不等他完全适应，就开始浅浅地抽插起来。

紧接着黄明昊就尝到了第一次性爱的快乐，他双腿大开，眼神涣散地看着镜子里那个陌生的人，嘴巴里发出夜莺一般婉转的啼叫，最后他终于忍不住哭起来，抱着林彦俊的手臂开始啜泣。他哭得伤心极了，好像这一刻他终于摆脱了什么令人难受的东西，又好像他跌入了一个新的深渊里。

最后的时候小雏菊终于闭上了流泪的眼睛，他窝在林彦俊的旁边，瑟缩着问：“我是不是很坏啊，我爸爸知道了又要打我的。”

林彦俊没想到他会说这种话，美味的小少爷似乎还不知道不能轻易向别人打开层层叠叠的心。他以为黄明昊可能还要用那张被自己亲肿的嘴巴再说出什么话来，可黄明昊半点关于自己的事都不再说了，只是用小手抹了一把眼泪，哼哼唧唧的把头埋进枕头里。

他真的是过分可爱，林彦俊忍不住想逗他，凑到他耳边：“你知道你现在是什么吗？”

黄明昊泪眼朦胧地摇摇头，林彦俊在他手心写一个又一个的字母，写到第五个字母的时候黄明昊的脸色就变了，他不喜欢这个略带贬义的称呼。

林彦俊说他是Groupie，这只会让他觉得自己的确是个很坏的小孩。但是接下来林彦俊又抱住了他，温温柔柔地在他耳边哼歌，他唱落日飞车的Greedy，唱他的贪婪和手里的一只玫瑰花，唱他残垣断壁的欲望。黄明昊喜欢他的嗓音，也喜欢他温柔的触碰，他很没出息地忘记了刚才被欺负的痛楚和骨肉皮这个称呼带来的玷污，只记得不见血的、略带咸湿的欢愉。

就这样，林彦俊半哄办骗地拐了一只小猫崽，却活生生地把他养野了。后来他不再是小野猫唯一的主人，半路杀出的范丞丞像个醉汉，不按章法地抢夺了本属于他的全部服从。


End file.
